Cuando nuestros corazones se unan
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke se ha ido en uno de los peores momentos para Sakura, pero en esos momentos llega alguien muy preciado para ella y se va junto con esa persona. ¿Podrá sentir algo más Sasuke? ¿Sakura olvidará su amor por él? ¿Se descubrirán nuevos sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke cuando se enteré de con quien está Sakura?
1. Chapter 1: Adiós Sasuke

**N/A: Hola, bueno esta no es una historia tan nueva que digamos. Es una historia que inicié en el 2008 en Cemzoo.**

**Sin embargo, quise terminarla y hacer correcciones. Así que si será algo diferente a lo que ya tengo posteado en Cemzoo, en algunas cuestiones de redacción.**

**Advertencias: Lemon, Violencia. **

**Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen un comentario para conocer su opinión sobre la historia. **

* * *

**Cuando nuestros corazones se unan**

Por Marisa Uchiha

**Capítulo I. Adiós Sasuke**

Sakura, una joven ninja de cabellos rosas, se encontraba en su hogar pensando en la pelea que habían tenido su mejor amigo y su gran amor. Ambos jóvenes habían utilizado sus técnicas más poderosas, uno contra otro, con el fin de asesinar a su contrincante.

"_Sasuke-kun y Naruto se hubieran matado si Kakashi-sensei no hubiese llegado a tiempo"_ Pensaba Sakura. Estaba sola dentro de esa gran habitación, se sentía tan triste. _"Quiero ayudar a Sasuke-kun en lo que pueda, pero…el me odia."_

Por primera vez en su vida, decidió que se concentraría en entrenar, no quería ser más un estorbo, eso terminaría de una vez. Intentaría que Sasuke y Naruto le vieran que era más que sólo una carga, más que a alguien que proteger.

Había entrenado un poco con la Hokague, Tsunade, por lo que ya dominaba lo básico para ser un ninja médico, pero aún no era lo suficiente_."Tengo que ser mejor"_ Ése era el pensamiento que rondaba su mente, salió muy tarde de su casa…no sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni siquiera hizo caso a las palabras de su madre, la cual le preguntaba a donde iba. Sakura sentía un mal presentimiento, pero lo que no sabía era que Sasuke se había encontrado con los cuatro del Sonido y que lo habían invitado a irse con Orochimaru y dejar todo atrás, ¿Todo por qué?...Por la venganza.

Pero algo paso…justo cuando Sakura ya había salido de casa, unos hombres entraron preguntando por ella. Acorralaron a sus padres y los asesinaron…la sangre brotaba en gran cantidad e incendiaron la casa. Se comenzó a quemar todo, incluida la foto del equipo 7, de aquellos preciados recuerdos. _¿Un mal presagio?_

Mientras tanto…Sakura caminó hacía un parque…y justo ahí lo encontró, con una mochila a sus espaldas y con la misma mirada fría de siempre. Él la miró, se detuvo frente a ella y le preguntó que hacia ella ahí tan noche.

"_Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué decidiste este camino?"Preguntó ella finalmente. _

"_Mi camino ya estaba decidido desde el día que mi hermano asesinó a mi clan."_

"_Pero todavía puedes cambiar. No lo persigas eso no te hará bien."Dijo tratando de hacerle razonar, que se quedará en Konoha, para que no se sumergiera en la oscuridad. _

"_¿Qué sabes tú de lo que me hará bien? Tú siempre has tenido todo."_

"_Sasuke-kun…Yo lo entiendo, nunca he sentido ese vacío y que todas las muchachas de Konoha sólo pensáramos en ti por lo atractivo que eres no te ayudo en nada, no tomamos en cuenta lo que sentías…te sentías solo. Pero ahora ya no estás solo, contigo estamos Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, muchos de los ninjas de Konoha que te aprecian…y yo. Olvídate de la venganza sólo te harás más daño…no te hará ningún bien__**."**_ Él cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos felices con ellos en especial con ¿Sakura?

Estos malditos sentimientos. ¿Por qué me confunden tanto? Mierda... Ya está llorando de nuevo, ¿Por qué me duele tanto esto?Pensaba Sasuke mientras la observaba_. "¿Cómo puedes pedirme que olvide por lo que he vivido desde que tenía ocho años? Ustedes no saben lo que es perderlo todo…ni siquiera Naruto…quien conoce la soledad tanto como yo, pero no sabe lo que duele que te lo quiten todo de un momento a otro."_

"_Por eso debes conservar lo que ahora tenemos, Sasuke-kun…yo te amo, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero sentirme sola…quiero que tú estés a mi lado."_ Él permaneció en silencio, lidiando con su propia batalla en su interior.

"_Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes…si no por favor llévame contigo."_

"_Lo siento." _Dijo él mientras pasaba por su lado.

"_¡Por favor no te vayas!" _Gritó, pero con un rápido movimiento Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella.

"_Sakura, Yo te a…" _Pero de pronto observaron el fuego que salía de cerca de la casa de Sakura a lo lejos.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"_

Ambos corrieron a toda prisa y Sakura vio con horror como se incendiaba su casa.

"_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"_ Gritó y se precipitó al interior de la casa.

"_¡Sakura espera! ¡Puedes resultar herida!"_ Dijo Sasuke pero ella ya había desaparecido entre las llamas. _"¡Maldición!"_Dicho esto la siguió, entró todo y observó el interior, parecía el mismo infierno, cuando escuchó el grito de Sakura, llegó hasta la habitación donde ella estaba y justo ahí dos personas en el suelo, bañadas en sangre...muertas. _"Sakura vámonos de aquí"_ Decía el joven Uchiha.

"_Papá…Mamá"_ Repetía la joven como en un shock, observando los cuerpos de sus progenitores, sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

"_¡Maldición Sakura reacciona!"_ Dijo él gritándole sin que la chica le hiciera caso. La cargó y la sacó de ahí, afortunadamente salieron sólo con un poco de hollín y alguna que otra pequeña quemadura, pero nada grave.

Pero esto no era comparado con el estado en el que estaba Sakura… ¿Quién lo había hecho? Nadie lo sabía. Sasuke llevó a Sakura con la Hokage, la cual los examinó y atendió apropiadamente. Tsunade se sentía triste por ver a su alumna en ese estado. La llevaron a una habitación y la dejaron dormir. Sasuke se quedó un poco más con ella, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Además, él ya había tomado la decisión de irse, salió de la habitación…era muy peligroso irse en este momento ya que muchos ANBU rondaban la zona debido al atentado, pero aún así pudo encontrarse con los del Sonido, a las afueras del bosque.

"_Iré con ustedes."_ Dijo él de pronto. Esperaba que Sakura pudiese ser lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarle. Pero ¿Cómo podría proteger a alguien con sus actuales debilidades? Debía volverse más fuerte y Orochimaru era una buena opción.

"_Muy bien"_ Respondieron ellos y partieron.

Al día siguiente el caos reinaba en Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke había sido llamado traidor ya que había desparecido repentinamente y según Sakura se dirigía al Sonido, un equipo de Genin y un Chuunin habían salido en su búsqueda. Su desaparición había sido un punto a favor de Orochimaru.

-0-

Varios años después.

Sakura se encontraba esperando en las ruinas de lo que había sido su hogar,no dejaba de llorar se sentía tan vacía…tan sola, además el amor de su vida se había ido en el peor momento para ella.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si me hubiese concentrado más en entrenar y ser mejor…esto no hubiese sucedido…nunca me lo perdonaré._ Ése tipo de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza.

Mientras Sakura se alejaba para ir con Tsunade, la cual le había invitado a vivir a su hogar, percibió una presencia, pero no pudo identificarla con certeza. Entró en la que ahora era su habitación cuando nuevamente aquella presencia dio señales de vida.

"_Hola Sakura."_ Dijo una voz masculina desde la ventana _"He regresado por ti"_

"_Tú… ¿Por qué volviste?"_

"_Te dije que volvería algún día."_ Sakura se levanto y abrazo al muchacho de una edad entre 17 y 18 años.

"_Sakura, que bueno que aún me recuerdes."_

"Itachi te extrañaba aún recuerdo cuando te conocí…y todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando me secuestraron, además de los buenos momentos que pase contigo…no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho y más en estos momentos.

-0-

_Una niña de unos 7 años lloraba en un bosque, estaba totalmente sola. Nuevamente sufría porque otras personas habían burlado de ella por su apariencia. De pronto un joven se acerca a ella._

"_¿Qué te sucede pequeña?" Dijo el joven hincándose frente a ella._

"_No es nada importante" Respondió la jovencita que se encontraba sentada en un árbol y se frotaba los ojos._

"_Si es importante porque estas llorando."_

"_Es que todos se burlan de mí."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque dicen que mi frente es enorme."_

"_Mmm…ya veo." Observó atentamente su frente, como buscando algo mal en ella. La chiquilla sollozó aún más, seguramente él volvería a burlarse también. "Yo creo que tu frente es hermosa. Pero mejor no llores así te ves más linda" Dijo el chico sonriéndole._

"_¿Eh?" Sakura se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa del chico, además él le dio un beso en su frente._

"_Ves…así te ves más hermosa."_

"_Gracias." Se ruborizó aún más ante sus palabras. _

"_¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, pequeña? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

"_Haru…Haruno 7 años…" Indicó el número de años con sus manitas. _

"_Gusto en conocerte…Sakura. Yo soy Uchiha Itachi."_

"_El gusto ha sido mío. Jeje."_

"_Bueno…nos vemos Sakura. No dejes que te incomoden"._

"_Sí…gracias"-dicho esto Itachi desapareció. ¿Uchiha? ¿De dónde recordaba ése apellido?_

-0-

Itachi la observó con una seriedad que sorprendió incluso a la joven ninja.

_"Sakura… ¿Quieres irte conmigo?"_

_"Yo…"_

_"Aquí no te volverás realmente fuerte. Vine por ti porque te lo prometí antes de irme."_

-0-

_Una pequeña niña dormía en su habitación, de pronto alguien entró por la ventana en esa oscura noche._

"_Sakura, Sakura…Despierta"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos hasta mañana… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"_

"_No tengo mucho tiempo. Me voy a ir."_

"_¿Qué?"-dijo Sakura a punto de llorar después de escuchar eso._

"_No te preocupes, vendré por ti después…cuando seas un poco más grande, además ahora tengo algunos problemas. Después te explicaré todo" Abrazó a la niña- Cuídate, espero que no te suceda nada como la última vez. Bueno me voy…Nos veremos pronto…Sakura –dijo saliendo rápidamente._

"_¡Te esperaré!" Dijo acercándose a la ventana, ojalá y sus padres no hubieran escuchado, se escandalizarían._

-0-

Sakura se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿Debería irse? ¿Realmente podría hacerse más fuerte? Itachi, por muchos años había sido alguien de confianza y de gran corazón. Tal vez podría ser una locura, pero sería mejor que no hacer nada.

"_Está bien…vámonos."_

"_Bien…alístate y nos vemos en la salida de Konoha…" _Itachi abandonó la habitación.

Sakura se puso a acomodar algunas de las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban.

"_Sasuke-kun, Naruto…me haré más fuerte…lo prometo."_ –pensó mientras se preparaba y decidió escribir una nota para Naruto y otra para Tsunade…la de Tsunade la dejó en la cama dentro de la habitación, mientras que la otra la dejaría bajo la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

Después de dejar ambas cartas, se dirigió a la salida de Konoha para encontrarse con Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo Miembro, Nuevos planes

**Capítulo II. Nuevo Miembro, Nuevos planes.**

A las afueras de la Villa Oculta de Konoha, un joven pelinegro y una chica pelirrosa se alejaban a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no contaban con que alguien los había visto.

"_Sakura. Creo que es mejor que te lleve…soy más rápido" _Sakura se volteó hacia él, sin dejar de correr. _"Además nos vienen siguiendo"_ Dijo el pelinegro inclinándose para que la chica se subiera.

"_Está bien" _Sakura subió a la espalda de Itachi, el cual comenzó a acelerar el paso, pero en ese momento frente a ellos aparecieron dos miembros del escuadrón del ANBU.

"_¿Qué creen que hacen saliendo a estas horas de la Villa?"_ dijo uno de los dos, quién portaba una máscara similar a la de un mono.

"_Oye"_ Llamó el otro ANBU hacia su compañero. _"¡Uchiha Itachi! Es él, sin duda."_

"_¡Tienes razón!"_ Dijo el primero y se dirigió al pelinegro. _"Uchiha Itachi…pagaras por lo que hiciste, eres catalogado como criminal de rango S en el libro Bingo…te detendremos ahora"_ El hombre se lanzó contra el Uchiha, sacando algunos afilados kunais de su bolso. Su compañero también decidió atacar.

"_Sakura. Sostente fuerte."_ Dijo el Uchiha seriamente.

"_Sí."_ La chica apretó el agarre en los hombros de Itachi y se agazapó ligeramente contra su espalda. Los ANBUS lanzaron los kunais pero Itachi los esquivó fácilmente.

"_Simplemente patéticos."_ Itachi mirándolos con superioridad.

"_Maldición."_ El ANBU observó con más detenimiento a Itachi, pensando en cómo atacar, pero entonces notó a la persona sobre su espalda. _"¡Sakura Haruno!"_

"_Sí, es Haruno Sakura, la niña que sufrió el incidente de hace poco. ¿Qué estás haciendo niña? ¿Qué no sabes que se te considerará una traidora si dejas la Villa sin permiso? Además estás con un criminal."_

"_¿Esto es por Uchiha Sasuke?"_ Mencionó el otro ANBU, Itachi frunció el ceño. Sakura bajó la mirada tristemente.

"_Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes." _El Uchiha utilizó el Mangekyou Sharingan lanzando llamas negras hacia ellos. Los ANBUS fueron heridos pero no murieron, solo alcanzaron a ver como la pareja se alejaba a toda velocidad por si llegaban refuerzos. Las llamas habían sido disipadas por el Uchiha antes de irse, por lo que a pesar de sus terribles heridas, seguían vivos.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Shizune se acercó a la habitación donde supuestamente estaría Sakura para despertarla como siempre hacia para cenar.

"_Sakura…"_ Dijo llamando a la puerta sin obtener respuesta. _"¿Estás despierta?"_ Esperó, pero nuevamente la respuesta fue el silencio. Tal vez estaba muy agotada_. "Voy a entrar… ¿Eh?"_ Vio la habitación vacía, se acercó a la cama y vio una nota sobre ella. "Debo llevárselo a Tsunade-sama."

-0-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la villa, un rubio comenzó a ser molestado por los rayos solares que importunaban su sueño, abrió sus ojos azules. Se encontraba en el hospital, había regresado de aquella misión fallida a Suna, pero no sabía que su mejor amiga y de la cual estaba enamorado, se había ido de la villa y le había dejado una nota en su hogar.

Naruto respiró tranquilamente, esperando que este fuese un buen día.

-0-

En otra parte, Tsunade-sama se encontraba durmiendo sobre su escritorio, cuando los golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, entró un ANBU.

"_Tsunade-sama…tenemos una emergencia"_ Dijo el ANBU.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ Preguntó la mujer rubia mientras bajaba el bolígrafo a la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

"_Ayer por la noche Uchiha Itachi apareció en la Villa."_

"_¡¿Qué dices?!" _ Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio de golpe.

"_Sí, atacó a dos de nuestros miembros pero lo peor fue que…"_ El ANBU titubeó ante lo que iba a decirle, sabía el aprecio que su líder tenía hacia Sakura.

"_Dilo de una vez."_ Apresuró Tsunade impacientemente.

"_Se fue con Haruno Sakura."_

"_¿Con Sakura? Pero si Sakura se quedó en este edificio. Yo misma me despedí de ella aquí, anoche."_

"_¡Tsunade-sama!"_ dijo Shizune precipitándose a la habitación, totalmente agitada.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¡Sakura no está! Sólo había esta nota dirigida a usted."_

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Dámela!"_ Tsunade-sama y la leyó. Decía lo siguiente:

_Tsunade-sama:_

_Disculpe que me haya ido así de repente…pero quiero ser mucho más fuerte, por favor no me busquen, apareceré en su momento. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Le aseguro que estoy en buenas manos. Dígale a Naruto que no se precipite de nuevo._

_Cuídese mucho._

_Con cariño._

_Haruno Sakura_

"_¿Qué sucede con esta niña?"_ Tsunade golpeó la mesa, la cual crujió esta vez, al momento que se hacía una grieta en la madera. Pensó en que era consecuencia de la huída de Sasuke.

"_¿Qué haremos, Tsunade-sama?"_ Preguntó el ANBU. _"Esto va mal, el equipo que fue por Uchiha Sasuke no tuvo éxito, no podemos enviarlos a ellos de nuevo…además si fuera Naruto sería exponerlo demasiado por el Kyuubi"_

"_Pero lo que me intriga es el que se haya ido con Itachi" _Shizune mordió su dedo índice. _"Sakura debería saber que Itachi asesinó al clan Uchiha…y que es la persona que Sasuke odia."_

"_Exactamente."_ Dijo Tsunade. "_Tal vez no lo sabe… pero lo peor será decírselo a Naruto, seguramente querrá ir por ella como con Sasuke, pero no está en condiciones de ir en estos momentos, además lo más probable es que ya no se encuentren en los alrededores y no hay Jounins ni Chuunins en estos momentos que puedan ir. Shizune…llama a Hatake Kakashi."_

"_No hace falta Tsunade-sama, estoy aquí."_ Kakashi-sensei entró por una ventana_. "¿Qué ocurre ahora?"_

"_Tengo que comunicarte que…Sakura también se ha marchado."_

"_¿Qué dice?"_

"_Se fue a altas horas de la noche, pero lo peor no es eso…sino que se fue con Uchiha Itachi."_

"_¿Con Itachi? Lo comprendería si fuese con Sasuke, pero… ¿Por qué con él?"_

"_No lo sé… por eso quería ver si sabías algo."_

"_Tendré que decírselo a Naruto…esto será duro para él."_

-0-

Naruto salió del hospital, llegó a su hogar muy triste por no haber detenido a Sasuke y no poder cumplir con su promesa a Sakura. Recordaba a quién había sido su amigo, el como ya se había marchado hace un tiempo, ¿Realmente a Sasuke no le importaba ni siquiera un poco lo que habían vivido?

Justo en ese momento entró a su casa y se percató de algo en el suelo, _una carta._ La levantó y la abrió.

_Naruto:_

_Sé que te esforzaste mucho, pero ahora es el momento de que haga algo por mí misma, quiero que volvamos a ser el equipo 7…aunque tal vez no sea posible que yo vuelva quiero que tú y Sasuke-kun sean amigos de nuevo, los mismos de antes, entrenaré duro. Sé que él me ayudará, lo conocí hace mucho y me prometió que volvería…por favor no desperdicies el tiempo buscándome. Algún día sé que volveremos a estar juntos. _

_Hasta pronto_

_Con Cariño_

_Sakura_

Naruto soltó la nota de inmediato y corrió hacia la Torre del Hokague. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Sakura? Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

"_¡Vieja!"_

"_Naruto, ¿Por qué entras sin avisar? ¡Y te he dicho que no me llames vieja! Además acabas de salir del hospital…piensa en tu salud. Tonto."_ Tsunade lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"_No hay tiempo para eso."_ Dijo vio a Shizune y Kakashi que también estaban ahí, el ANBU se había retirado ya. "_Escuchen…Sakura-chan…"_

"_Ya lo sabemos."_ Kakashi lo interrumpió. _"Estamos pensando que hacer."_

"_¿Con quién se fue? En esta nota solo menciona a alguien…pero no dice quien."_

"_Te lo diré sin rodeos Naruto."_ Dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos y recargando su barbilla en sus manos. "_Con Uchiha Itachi"_

"_¿Cómo? ¡Seguramente la ha de haber raptado!"_

"_Según los testimonios de los ANBUS, Sakura no opuso resistencia con Itachi. No sabemos dónde está. Kakashi mandó a Pakkun pero no encontró nada están siendo muy precavidos."_

"_¡Maldición!"_ Naruto apretó los puños. De pronto, otro Shinobi hizo su aparición desde la ventana. Se trataba del Sannin, Jiraiya.

"_¿Qué ocurre Tsunade? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" _Preguntó Jiraiya, bajando desde el marco de la ventana.

"_Ah, otro más."_ Tsunade colocó su mano sobre la frente.

"_¡Ermitaño pervertido!"_

"_Vaya Naruto, también están Kakashi y Shizune."_ Jiraiya se recargó en la pared más próxima.

"_Jiraiya, te daré una misión."_ Dijo Tsunade seriamente, el ermitaño sonrió_. "Pero primero te contaré lo que sucedió…"_

-0-

Mientras que Itachi y Sakura llegaron a un río encontrándose con uno de los shinobis katana, Hoshigaki Kisame, un hombre muy alto de piel y cabello azul. Era uno de los portadores de aquellas espadas especiales.

"_Itachi-san, llegas tarde."_ Afirmó Kisame sonriente, mostrando sus afilados dientes, similares a los de un tiburón. _"¿Quién es ella?"_ Sakura se acercó a Itachi, se sentía un poco intimidada por ése hombre.

"_Haruno Sakura, desde ahora nos acompañará."_

"_¿Crees que el líder lo permita?"_

_"Eso no importa ahora…vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la base."_ Itachi comenzó a avanzar y los otros dos le siguieron, corriendo cerca de la orilla del río.

_"Yo soy Hoshigaki Kisame."_ Se presentó el shinobi azulado. _"Veo por tu banda que eres de Konoha."_

_"Ah...mucho gusto. Sí tienes razón soy de Konoha."_ Sakura seguía corriendo, ésta vez junto a Kisame, ya que Itachi iba delante de ellos.

_"¿Y por qué decidiste venir con el cubo de hielo de Itachi?"_

_"El es muy bueno…"_

_"¿Bueno? Jajaja, eso sí que es nuevo… ¿Él? ¿Un asesino?"_ Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kisame y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Itachi. ¿De qué estaba hablando ése hombre?

_"Te equivocas…él no es…"_

_"¿Asesino? Niña no sabes nada."_ Kisame se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

_"Kisame."_ Interrumpió Itachi que ya había perdido la cabeza después de escuchar en silencio. _"Cállate."_

_"Está bien, no diré nada más."_ Aún así no dejó de sonreír.

Sakura se quedó un poco intrigada por los comentarios de Kisame, pero aún así no les dio gran importancia, ya que ella siempre había visto en Itachi a una persona buena y considerada.

"_Itachi… ¿A dónde vamos?" _Preguntó ella algo agotada por todo lo que habían corrido.

_"A la guarida de Akatsuki."_

_"¿Akatsuki?"_

_"Sí niña."_ Dijo Kisame. _"La organización de los shinobis más temidos y poderosos…mira ahí es."_Señaló unas rocas.

_"¿Temida? ¿Por qué…?"_

_"Entremos."_ Dijo Itachi para que Sakura no se retractara. Después de hacer un jutsu extraño entraron en una cueva la cual volvió a cerrarse, tras su entrada. Dentro había un enorme corredor alumbrado sólo por algunas antorchas. Después de avanzar un poco, se encontraron a cierto pelirrubio.

_"Ustedes dos se han demorado demasiado… ¿No pudieron con el Kyuubi?"_ dijo el chico.

_"Jiraiya estaba protegiendo al niño Kyuubi."_ Kisame se encogió de hombros.

_"¿Jiraiya-sama? ¿De los tres Sannins?"_ Cuestionó Sakura. _"¿Kyuubi?"_ Pensó en Naruto de inmediato, sintiéndose algo inquieta. _"¿Itachi que hacen realmente aquí?"_

_"¿Quién es esta chica?"_ Preguntó Deidara acercándose a ella, observándola directamente al rostro. _"¿Piensas volverla una Akatsuki? Eso será difícil…Pero al menos tendríamos otra mujer además de la fría de Konan. Yo soy Deidara…y amó el arte." _Sonrió hacia ella, Sakura trató de devolver la sonrisa, aunque se sentía algo nerviosa.

_"Basta."_ Dijo Hidan, un hombre musculoso de ojos lila y cabello blanco. _"Una chica…podría ser un buen sacrificio, es muy linda."_

_"¿Eh?"_ La chica dando un paso hacia atrás debido al comentario de Hidan. Itachi se puso frente a ella.

_"Al que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima, lo mato."_ Sentenció de pronto.

_" Itachi… ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?"_se quejó Hidan.

_"Hey ustedes"_ Llamó Zetsu quien había aparecido en una de las paredes, Sakura dio un respingo. "¿Q_ué creen que hacen? El líder los está esperando. No es momento para jugar."_

Todos comenzaron a avanzar en ese corredor, Sakura sentía miedo se abrazó a Itachi, esas personas eran demasiado extrañas…se veía que eran asesinos profesionales o al menos eran muy fuertes. ¿Dónde se había metido? Entraron en una oscura habitación, en el centro se podían ver un par de ojos violeta pero no a la persona a la cual le pertenecían.

_"Hasta que se les ocurre llegar."_ Se quejó "El líder". En uno de los asientos se encontraba una chica de cabello azul con una flor blanca en la cabeza, en otro lado un hombre con la cara cubierta y con un montón de papeles haciendo cuentas, además de otra persona junto al líder con una máscara anaranjada muy extraña. "¿Quién es ella?" Señaló a Sakura.

_"Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de la villa oculta de Konoha, era entrenada por Tsunade y es amiga del niño Kyuubi."_

_"Interesante…Acércate niña."_ Dijo el líder, Sakura miró a Itachi, el cual sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y eso le dio confianza para acercarse. _"Sakura…te haré una propuesta. Parece que conoces a Itachi desde hace un tiempo."_ Ella asintió. _"Dejaré que te entrene…pero con una condición."_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"Tendrás que unirte a esta organización, si llegarás a abandonarnos te buscaremos y mataremos."_ Sakura sintió aún más miedo por sus palabras. _"Debes haber oído sobre un sujeto llamado Orochimaru, él era miembro de esta organización pero se fue y lo buscamos para asesinarlo." _Ella reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de quién se había llevado a Sasuke, si ellos lo buscaban, tal vez tendría mejor oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

_"Si están contra Orochimaru…yo me uniré a ustedes."_

_"Bien. En realidad no elegimos a cualquiera. Piénsalo bien, aunque si decides en este momento no hacerlo…tendré que verme forzado a matarte ya que sabrías demasiadas cosas."_

_"¿Qué haré en esta organización?"_

_"Acataras todas mis órdenes. Si Tsunade te ha entrenado un poco, debes tener potencial en el área de la medicina, lo que nos sería útil. ¿Qué eliges?"_

Sakura analizó la situación. El líder no parecía ser precisamente una persona indulgente, sin duda si no elegía bien, sería asesinada sin siquiera haber logrado algo. Por otro lado, si no se volvía fuerte pronto Orochimaru se quedaría con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tenía miedo, pero pensó que tendría que dar lo mejor si quería ver al equipo siete reunido otra vez.

_"¿Y bien?"_

_"A…acepto."_

_"Excelente…Itachi, dale una de las habitaciones y encárgate de entrenarle…pronto tendrá que realizar misiones."_

_"Sí"_ Dijo Itachi. _"Sígueme Sakura."_

_"Sí."_

Salieron los dos, el líder volvió a su asiento y habló a los demás miembros.

_"Parece que se nos ha presentado una oportunidad…el chico Kyuubi no tardará en venir por ella…"_

_"Pero tenemos un problema, Orochimaru ha obtenido a un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke quien posee el Sharingan"_ Dijo Zetsu, quién era un excelente espía.

_"Vaya…parece que Itachi no asesinó a todo su clan. No se preocupen por eso, atraparemos a todos, incluyendo al Kyuubi, además a Orochimaru."_ El líder mostró la decidida mirada hacia sus acompañantes. Todas las cosas saldrían perfectas.

-0-

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, unos shinobis estaban en la entrada a la villa, despidiéndose.

_"No podremos traer a Sakura aún."_ Dijo Tsunade.

_"¿Qué? Pero Sakura-chan…" _Protestó Naruto._ "…podrían hacerle daño."_

_"No tenemos otra salida…Jiraiya te encargo de que entrenes a Naruto y busquen juntos los paraderos de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura…no hay tiempo límite…nosotros trataremos de buscar información sobre ellos también, serán bienvenidos cuando quieran. ¿De acuerdo?"_

_"¡Sí!"_

_"Vámonos Naruto, hay que comenzar de una buena vez."_

_"¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Vieja Tsunade!"_

_"¡Maldito Naruto!"_ Gritó Tsunade hacia él, pero Naruto corrió hacia Jiraiya para no ser alcanzado y golpeado por ella.

A pesar de su aspecto alegre, Naruto pensaba en sus compañeros. ¿Estarían a salvo? Esperaba eso.

_Sasuke, Sakura, volveremos a ser el equipo siete de nuevo._

* * *

_Este capítulo fué más que nada para explicar algunas cosas.  
_

_Siguiente capítulo nos encontraremos con alguien especial. _


	3. Chapter 3: El nuevo Equipo 7, la misión

**Capítulo III. El nuevo Equipo 7, la misión y el reencuentro.**

Naruto regresó de su largo entrenamiento, después de casi tres años de haberse marchado de Konoha, acompañado por Jiraiya. A primera vista, la villa no había cambiado mucho, pero ¿Y las personas? Al llegar se encontró con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia, el siempre flojo pero inteligente, Shikamaru. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, venía acompañado por la ninja de Suna, Temari. Jiraiya se retiró de inmediato, ya que deseaba hablar con Tsunade, dejando solos a los jóvenes.

"_Hola Naruto, ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!"_Exclamó su amigo, mientras se acercaba a él.

"_Así es, el gran Naruto vuelve a su villa de nacimiento. Jeje."_ Rió un poco y Shikamaru suspiró.

"_No se te quita lo orgulloso, ¿Eh?"_

"_Jejeje…ya vi que no perdiste el tiempo…vago."_Contraatacó el rubio, al observar a Temari a su lado, la cual simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño. Shikamaru no había cambiado, seguía teniendo ésa mirada de cansancio y no dejaba de hacer ésas poses que denotaban lo desinteresado que se sentía con respecto a algo.

"_Sólo la estoy escoltando, no es lo que piensas"_ Reclamó Shikamaru, algo incómodo con la situación.

"_No sabes de lo que te has perdido."_ Temari, mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura. Temari seguía utilizando ése peinado de cuatro coletas altas y portaba su banda en la frente. Además su traje ninja era un poco más conservador, parecido a un kimono negro con un obi rojo en la cintura.

"_Ella tiene razón…ahora todos somos Chuunins, bueno…Neji es Jounin."_

"_Oh…"_ Naruto pensó en que seguía siendo aún un Genin, es decir, se había retrasado y los demás habían continuado una vida sin él. Eso lo decepcionó un poco, pero de inmediato se alegró de que sus amigos avanzaran. _"¿Y Gaara?"_

"_Bueno…Gaara se ha vuelto el Kazekage de la arena, Kankurou y Temari son Jounins también."_

"_¿Gaara? ¿Kazekage? Me alegro por él…"_Dijo alegremente y de pronto volvió a ser él mismo. _"¡Verá que yo también lograré ser Hokage!" _Siempre había apreciado a Gaara, él siempre había sentido un gran sentimiento de amistad hacia él, quién había experimentado la soledad de la misma forma, gracias al bijuu en su interior.

"_Hey….es Naruto… ¿Cuándo volviste?"_ Preguntó una voz masculina.

"_¡Chouji!...Qué alegría verte."_

"_¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo?"_ Preguntó a Naruto repentinamente y éste suspiró.

"_La verdad sólo rumores sobre Orochimaru…pero de Sakura-chan y Sasuke, nada."_

"_No te aflijas, Naruto…yo seré parte de tu nuevo equipo."_ Dijo esta vez una voz femenina.

"_¿Eh? ¡Tú!"_ Gritó el rubio algo sorprendido por ello. Se trataba de Ino, una mujer rubia y delgada muy atractiva, especialista en técnicas de control mental.

"_Así es, Tsunade me ha mandado a decírtelo…traeremos a Sasuke-kun y a la llorona de Sakura."_Dijo Ino decididamente.

"_Y aparte de Kakashi-sensei… ¿Quién sustituirá a Sasuke?"_preguntó Naruto.

"_Yo no podré estar con ustedes…desgraciadamente"_ Respondió un jounin apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo. Su cabello despeinado era gris, portaba ése característico uniforme jounin y la máscara que siempre cubría su rostro.

"_¡Kakashi!"_ Gritó Naruto abrazándole. El Jounin lo apartó ligeramente.

"_Bienvenido, Naruto."_

"_¿Cómo está eso de que no estarás con nosotros?"_

"_Así es, seré sustituido por un conocido…su nombre es Yamato."_

"_Ah,"_ Suspiró Naruto _"Yo quería que estuvieses. ¡Ah…es cierto! Había olvidado darte esto…"_ Busco en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el objeto preciado.

"_E…es…eso…es…." _Dijo Kakashi muy nervioso y tomando lo que Naruto le había regalado.

"_Es la tercer parte de Vamos, vamos paraíso, sólo que esté es Tácticas del coqueteo"_

"_Gracias, Naruto…tengo que irme…ah cierto, el que sustituirá a Sasuke es un chico llamado Sai."_ Contó Kakashi antes de irse (seguramente para comenzar a leer el libro.)

"_Naruto…el equipo 7 se reunirá hoy a las doce del día frente a la puerta de Konoha, prepara tus cosas, ahí nos dirán los detalles de la misión…tal vez sea algo larga, así que prepárate."_ Ino se marchó.

"_Sí. Me voy chicos."_

"_Sí…nos vemos."_ Se despidió Shikamaru.

"_Suerte" D_ijo Temari sonriendo.

"_Sí, espero que cumplan con éxito su misión"_

"_Claro…eso se los aseguro."_ Dicho esto comenzó a ir directo a su casa, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana así que descansaría un rato y después se prepararía para salir. Esperaba que sus amigos se encontraran a salvo y pronto el equipo 7 podría volver a estar unido, felices, como eran antes.

-0-

Mientras que en un lugar muy lejano de Konoha, debajo del suelo, en una habitación en penumbras, se encontraba acostado un hombre. El lugar estaría vacío sino hubiese una cama y algunas antorchas. El hombre escuchó unos pasos fuera de la puerta, de una persona acercándose. Abrió los ojos, mostrando su poderoso Sharingan. No necesitaba preguntar de quién se trataba, él ya conocía ése chacra.

"_Sasuke, el Señor Orochimaru está aquí."_ Dijo el médico de cabello grisáceo. El subordinado de Orochimaru, Kabuto.

"_Has descansado lo suficiente, Sasuke."_ Habló el Sannin.

"_Orochimaru. Entrenemos."_ Ordenó hacia aquel hombre que tenía aspecto de una serpiente.

"_Vaya, aún eres capaz de utilizar un lenguaje tan grosero hacia tu superior."_ Dijo Kabuto con algo de amargura.

"_No te impacientes, Sasuke. Quien pierde la cabeza, puede perder más que sólo la razón."_ El Sannin sonrió maliciosamente mientras que el pelinegro pasaba por su lado.

"_Vámonos." _Volvió a ordenar, sin demostrar alguna alteración en sus facciones.

"_De acuerdo." _Rió. Kabuto frunció el ceño, él respetaba mucho a Orochimaru y la actitud de Sasuke hacia su líder le molestaba.

-0-

En medio del bosque, tres sombras se movilizaban a toda velocidad. Los tres portaban las túnicas de aquella peligrosa organización, Akatsuki.

"_Ya no necesitamos de Akatsuki."_ Dijo uno de ellos, sus identidades no podían ser reveladas por los sombreros que llevaban y las largas capas negras que cubrían prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Dicho esto los otros dos sólo se limitaron a asentir.

"_¿Pero no cree que el líder nos buscará hasta matarnos?"_ Preguntó una voz femenina.

"_Niña…yo soy el verdadero líder… ¿No, Itachi?"_ Dijo el enmascarado.

"_Sí."_ Respondió el otro hombre.

"_¿Tú Tobi…el líder?"_

"_Mi verdadero nombre es Uchiha Madara."_ Mencionó mientras saltaba por encima de una rama.

"_¿Otro Uchiha? ¿Itachi?" _Preguntó hacia el pelinegro, consternada.

"_Eso es una larga historia." _Respondió Itachi, deteniéndose en una rama, dónde podía visualizar el pueblo. _"Lo importante ahora es destruir algunas aldeas."_

"_¿Por qué?"_ La mujer se detuvo también.

"_Porque tenemos cuentas con ellos, en una encontrarás probablemente información de Orochimaru…"_ Madara afirmo. _"Esta villa es fiel a él."_ La mujer frunció el ceño.

"_¿Y qué sucedió con los otros miembros? ¡No han vuelto de su misión!"_

"_Los únicos que han quedado vivos son Pein, Konan y Zetsu. Los dos primeros no nos harán nada ya que saben que no deben meterse conmigo, Zetsu no debe tardar en llegar ya que es muy fiel a mi…los demás los he asesinado."_ La mujer apretó los puños. _"Era necesario, estaban causando más problemas de los que esperaba."_ Dijo Madara.

"_¿Cree que era necesario?" _Replicó la chica. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"_

"_Porque no te agradaría la idea"_

"_Bueno, hubo alguien más a quien dejé vivir…"_ Ambos miraron a su líder.

"_¿A quién?"_

"_A Deidara."_

"_Bueno él fue forzado a entrar a la organización y además no creo que nos ataque. Sería estúpido."_

"_Nuestra misión ahora es destruir algunas villas…y creo que tú quieres encontrar a alguien…niña."_

"_Sí."_ Respondió con decisión.

"_No creo que él quiera regresar por las buenas."_ Mencionó Madara.

"_Lo intentaré…pero si Akatsuki se ha disuelto, debería volver a la Villa…"_

"_¿No los has olvidado?"_ Preguntó Itachi.

"_No ahí hay muchas personas a las que quiero…ya deberías saberlo, Itachi, acepte irme contigo porque también te quiero…pero también para encontrar a cierta persona."_

"_Creo saber quién es."_ Madara suspiró._ "Itachi ¿No lo sabes?"_

"_No."_ La razón por la cual Itachi nunca le había preguntado a Sakura sobre la persona que buscaba, era porque temía que una vez que ella consiguiera su objetivo, se quedaría solo de nuevo. Sin embargo, seguramente no había esperanza para ellos, Itachi sabía que pronto acabarían con Konoha y que en parte todo esto era un engaño. El otro problema de Itachi era su hermano menor, Sasuke, seguramente aún intentaría vengarse de él.

"_Bien. Nos separaremos aquí."_Dictó Madara. _"Itachi tu destruirás ésa villa."_ Dijo señalando una aldea que estaba situada sobre una montaña_. "Yo destruiré esta."_ Señaló hacia el frente. "_Y Sakura, te permitiré buscar información en ésa otra, es dónde se ha visto más sobre Orochimaru. Si no encuentras nada, regresa aquí. ¿Entendieron?"_ Ambos asintieron. _"No duden en matar a quién estorbe."_ Finalizó y se dirigió a la villa correspondiente.

"_Sí, líder."_ Dijo Sakura, aunque no era la primera vez que mataba a tanta gente, no era una sensación agradable.

"_Bien. Mañana en la tarde nos veremos aquí...tengan cuidado y ahora, ¡Vámonos!"_ Dicho esto se separaron.

-0-

El nuevo equipo 7 había salido de Konoha hace algunas horas, Naruto estaba muy molesto al conocer a Sai, pero se controlaba gracias a Yamato. Su misión era encontrar alguna información sobre los ex compañeros de Naruto. Avanzaban rápidamente por el bosque ya que escucharon un rumor de que Akatsuki se desintegró y que Orochimaru seguía moviéndose esperando para atacar a otro lugar. Llegaron a una aldea y se hospedaron allí. Durante el día, Ino no paraba de mirar a Sai, el cual no sabía cómo responder a sus acciones y pensaba que necesitaría de un libro. Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana y Yamato estaba descansando.

"_¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan aburrido! Ya pasó mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada."_ Se quejó Naruto, cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo.

"_Cálmate Naruto, descansa un rato."_ Dijo Yamato sin abrir sus ojos.

"_¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Queda poco tiempo para que Orochimaru se quede con el cuerpo de Sasuke! A ninguno de los dos debimos dejarlos con esas personas, son asesinos, unos desquiciados."_

"_Naruto. Se fueron por su cuenta. No comprendo por qué no los dejas ir."_ Respondió Sai fríamente.

"_¿Tu qué puedes saber?"_

"_Ellos son traidores."_ Dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros, en señal de desinterés.

"_¡Si vuelves a decir eso tendré que partirte la cara!"_ Amenazó Naruto.

"_Entonces…según tú está bien dejar la villa y unirse al enemigo para obtener poder."_

"_Eres un…"_ Naruto iba a golpearlo cuando la voz de Yamato los interrumpió.

"_¡Sai, Naruto! ¡Cálmense o los encerraré a ambos!_

"_Así es…lo que importa ahora es descansar para cumplir con nuestro objetivo."_ Dijo Ino, ya algo somnolienta, recostada en el suelo.

"_Pues ya que…"_ Se quejó Naruto soltando a Sai, quién se limitó a frotarse el cuello_."Ellos no son lo que él dice…ya lo verá"_

-0-

En otro lugar, un pelinegro regresaba de su extenuante entrenamiento, junto con su profesor y su sirviente, los cuales también lucían algo agotados después de todo. El hombre, cuya complexión simulaba a una serpiente parecía el más agotado, necesitaría pronto cambiar de cuerpo ó las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

"_Descansaré y saldré un rato."_ Informó Sasuke, volviendo su espada su funda.

"_De acuerdo."_ Respondió Orochimaru, mientras observaba cómo su alumno se retiraba en medio de las llamas.

"_Señor Orochimaru."_ Llamó su sirviente, colocando su dedo índice sobre el armazón de sus lentes, ajustándolos.

"_¿Qué?"_ Preguntó aún observando hacia dónde se había marchado Sasuke.

"_Se acerca el momento."_

"_Así es."_ Se relamió los labios con su larga lengua color violeta.

-0-

Un par de horas más tarde, Kabuto observó con ira hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba frente a él rodeado por unos rayos y en cuya mano derecha empuñaba su espada. Orochimaru estaba detrás de él, en su cama, respirando de forma agitada y cuyo brazo, que había podido contener la espada al inicio, ahora sangraba abundantemente.

"_Sasuke."_ Llamó Kabuto. _"¿Qué crees que haces?"_

"_¿Tu qué crees? Ninguno de los dos me sirve ahora."_ Dicho esto, Sasuke comenzó una batalla contra ambos hombres, resultando finalmente victorioso y sin gota de sangre sobre él. Ese mismo día fue por sus nuevos compañeros de equipo…"Hebi". Karin la chica enamorada de Sasuke que puede rastrear el chacra de cualquiera, Juugo uno de los primeros a los que se les puso el sello maldito, aunque se descontrola pero Sasuke puede detenerlo y Suigetsu, un shinobi de la niebla que adora coleccionar espadas. Llevaban buena velocidad hasta que Karin se cansó y comenzó a quejarse, Sasuke decidió detenerse a descansar para no soportarla. Pasaron unos días en una posada para partir más tarde. Cuando decidieron abandonar el edificio, ya era de madrugada.

-0-

Era de madrugada cuando ex miembro, de la actualmente disuelta organización Akatsuki, entró en una aldea, provocando que varios guardias se acercaran debido a los gritos de las personas.

"_¡Akatsuki! ¡corran!"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Cuestionó uno de los guardias, sujetando temblorosamente un kunai.

"_No tengo interés en pelear…sólo quiero información sobre el paradero de Orochimaru."_

"_¡Nosotros no sabemos nada! ¡Muestra tu rostro!" _Exigió otro de los hombres.

"_Claro que debe haber alguien que sepa algo y además yo no obedezco tus órdenes…si no es por las buenas será por las malas…"_ La persona, oculta bajo su sombrero y la cama, alzó una mano mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color negro. Después de eso, se escucharon los gritos en toda la aldea.

-0-

Mientras que en una posada, el Uchiha y sus compañeros se despertaron por los gritos y las pisadas de la gente corriendo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Un ataque? ¿A caso los buscaban a ellos? Dentro de éstos días, se había corrido la voz de que Orochimaru había muerto a manos del "Vengador Uchiha", algunos se sintieron agradecidos por eso, pero otras personas, fieles seguidores del Sannin, no lo estaban tanto y tal vez algunos pensarían en atacar.

"_Sasuke…Hay un chacra muy fuerte cerca de aquí."_ Informó Karin, de pronto. Todos se levantaron rápidamente, sabían lo que su líder pediría.

"_Vamos."_ ¿Sería él? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras salía rápidamente de la posada, su equipo lo siguió. Al llegar, observaron al Akatsuki de pie sujetando a uno de los guardias por el cuello y otros dos más en el suelo, muertos. Mientras tanto otros estaban alrededor con miedo a acercarse. Algunos edificios estaban incendiándose.

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Cuestionó Sasuke sacando su espada al darse cuenta de que no era a quien buscaba. Esa persona era más baja de lo que era su hermano y además por su complexión, aún con la capa puesta, podía distinguir el cuerpo de una mujer.

"_Sasuke."_ Respondió la mujer soltando al guardia que de inmediato comenzó a correr con los demás aldeanos. Sasuke pareció no reconocer la voz en un inicio.

"_Revela tu identidad."_ Atacó al Akatsuki con su espada esperando herirle y obtener la información que necesitaba, pero sólo pudo cortar su capa y su sombrero, haciendo un rasguño en su pálido rostro y uno en un hombro, pero sin acertar gravemente, pero sí lo suficiente para revelar a la persona.

"_¡Sakura!"_ Por primera vez mostró asombró en mucho tiempo.

"_Sasuke…"_ Dijo ella casi en un susurro, ambos se miraban fijamente. Los compañeros de Sasuke estaban sorprendidos.

"_¡Sasuke! ¿Quién es esta pelo de chicle?"_ Preguntó Karin furiosa ante esto. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué ambos parecían compartir una historia en la que ninguno de los otros miembros de Hebi estaba incluído? No era como que Karin amara a Sasuke, pero su atracción por él no era desconocida.

"_Sa…Sasuke…"_ Dijo Sakura soltando lágrimas y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Sasuke solamente mostró asombró ante ese sentimiento que creía haber dejado enterrado dentro de su corazón. "¡Vuelve a Konoha, por favor!"

"_Sakura. No puedo."_ Respondió sin apartarla, pero después recordó su atuendo y la apartó un poco, sujetándola de los hombros. _"¿Por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?"_

"_Para regresarte a Konoha…"_ Sasuke se quedó estupefacto ante éste hecho y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. ¿Por él? ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido unirse a ésa organización? Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, estaba enojado…no, furioso, pero tenía algo que preguntarle de pronto.

"_¿Dónde está Itachi?" _

"_¿Conoces a Itachi? ¿Por qué deseas verlo?"_ Preguntó ella algo confundida ante su curiosidad.

"_Mejor dicho… ¿Tú como lo conoces?" _

"_Lo conocí cuando tenía 7 años y cuando te fuiste regresó por mí, entonces me fui con él."_ Esto lo enfureció aún más. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella con alguien como él? Sakura era un poco extrovertida y amigable, pero nunca había sido malvada. No como ése hombre, al cual odiaba. ¿Sabría él de la conexión entre Sakura y él? ¿Sería por eso que se la había llevado? ¡No! Sakura le pertenecía a él, lo amaba, se lo había demostrado, por eso él había decidido buscarla después de matar a Itachi para renacer su clan, porque una vez que no hubiera ése impedimento él podría corresponder a aquellos sentimientos.

"_Sakura, no debes estar con él."_ Dijo Sasuke apartándose un poco más y soltándola. "_Dime donde esta para que lo mate."_

"_¿Matarlo? ¡No puedes hacerle eso!"_ Sakura se escandalizó y puso las manos sobre sus labios, en expresión de sorpresa.

"_No te metas en mi camino. El es el asesino de mi clan y es mi hermano mayor…"_ Frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué? No es posible…"_ Ella negó con su cabeza aún en shock.

"_Así es, y tú estás con él."_ Sasuke activó su sharingan. _"Eso no lo permitiré."_

"_Sasuke, creo que te equivocas. Itachi y el otro Uchiha, sólo han matado enemigos, gente como Orochimaru. Akatsuki ya no existe y no ha sido lo que la gente dice."_

"_¿Otro Uchiha?"_ Sasuke pensó en ello. ¿Quién podría ser? Si era del nivel de Itachi, tal vez ahora ya no habría problema. "Eso no importa, los asesinaré y no sabremos más de ellos."

"_No." _

"_Se supone que me amabas, ¿No?"_ Preguntó Sasuke de pronto, lo cual asombró más a Sakura.

"_Sí, pero tú te fuiste…"_ Sasuke se molestó aún más y se volvió a sus compañeros.

"_¡Ustedes tres!"_ Gritó Sasuke a sus compañeros_. "¡Búsquenlo!"_

"_¡Sí!"_ Respondieron los tres, desapareciendo. En estos momentos Sasuke era demasiado peligroso desde el punto de vista de Sakura. No podía dejar que él matara a sus compañeros, tendría que hacer algo.

"_¿Vas a decirme que ya no me amas?"_

"_Yo sabía que no podría volver a Konoha, pero que te llevaría de regreso. Quiero que Naruto y tú sean de nuevo amigos."_ Sakura evitó la pregunta.

"_Escúchame bien, Sakura."_ Dijo Sasuke tomándola de los hombros nuevamente._"Me parece que has sido ingenua y que terminaste en una organización peligrosa. No puedo dejarte en ése estado. Te ha engañado como a mí, yo me vengaré por ambos. Mataré a Itachi y tú te quedarás conmigo. ¿Entendiste?"_

"_¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!"_ Se apartó. _"Lo siento, Sasuke pero yo no podré volver…aunque tenga que pelear contigo…te devolveré a Konoha. Yo ya no puedo regresar."_

"_Bien, Sakura…eso ya lo veremos…después de atraparte a ti, iré a matar a Itachi y entonces serás mía… ¿Querías estar conmigo, no?"_

"_Ya no soy la misma."_ Dijo concentrando chacra en su mano y golpeando el suelo causando un derrumbe y la ruptura del suelo. Sasuke se puso tras ella y cuando iba a golpearla ella le dio una patada con la gran fuerza que tiene. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Sasuke realizó el Chidori Nagashi apartándola rápidamente, dejando paralizado su cuerpo. Justo cuando la iba a atacar nuevamente apareció Itachi.

"_Itachi, ya veo que te llevaste a Sakura." _

"_Ella vino conmigo por su voluntad, hermano."_

"_No me digas hermano. La engañaste, nunca le dijiste que éramos hermanos y que asesinaste a nuestro clan. ¿Qué te propones a hacer con ella?"_

"_No dejaré que te la lleves, Sakura siempre se esforzó mucho, aunque no sabía que era por ti."_ Itachi pareció recordar algo.

-0-

_El sol aún no salía, pero algunas figuras estaban en la oscuridad, dos hombres y una mujer. Preparándose para su nuevo entrenamiento. _

"_Sakura, es momento de comenzar el entrenamiento, ser un Akatsuki implica ser muy fuerte."Habló el Uchiha._

"_Así es, Saku." Sonrió el rubio, Deidara. "Vamos pelea contra mí."_

"_Lo intentaré." Dijo ella decididamente y lanzó un puño hacia su atacante. Siguieron así y el rubio los evitaba con facilidad, cada uno de sus ataques. _

"_Aún te falta mucho, Saku." Se burló Deidara observando a la pelirosa. "Tal vez deberías dedicarte a otra cosa."_

"_¡Vamos Sakura sigamos entrenando!" Gritó Itachi. Sakura se levanto con dificultad y sangraba de varios sitios de su cuerpo. El entrenamiento era duro, pero si quería alcanzar el nivel de los demás tendría que trabajar duro. "¿Tsunade te enseñó algo de jutsus médicos, cierto? Deberías de utilizarlos."_

"_Lo…lo…sé" Dicho esto se curó con el chacra verde algunas de las heridas que no eran más graves. "Sigamos, Deidara."_

_Después de eso siguieron entrenando nuevamente._

-0-

"_Ella es mía"_ Dijo Sasuke. Sakura mostró una expresión de dolor en su rostro. _"¿Así que también piensas quitarle la mujer a tu hermano?"_ Itachi frunció el ceño.

"_Eso lo veremos."_ Dijo Itachi listo para atacar.

"_Deténganse, por favor."_ Suplicó Sakura.

"_Ya te dije que voy a hacer, Sakura."_ Sasuke dijo esto y estaba a punto cuando aparecieron cuatro personas más.

"_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke!"_

"_Más estorbos…"_ Sasuke ajustó el agarre de su espada al ver a Naruto, Ino y otro hombre que desconocía.

"_Vuelvan."_

"_Naruto, yo ya rompí mis vínculos contigo desde hace tiempo."_ Sasuke cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, observando a Itachi_. "Para matar a esta persona."_

"_Uchiha Itachi…"_Reconoció Naruto.

"_Sakura llorona…vamos a casa."_ Sakura se volvió a quién por muchos años había sido su mejor amiga.

"_Lo siento…yo no puedo regresar, Ino."_

"_¿Qué demonios sucede con ustedes dos?"_ Dijo Naruto_. "Sakura, ¿Qué pasó con eso de que querías que fuésemos nuevamente el equipo 7?"_

"_Yo estoy con Itachi."_Respondió seriamente, Sakura y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto_. "Él me ayudó mucho en estos años, aprecio lo que hicieron ustedes por mí, pero yo…ya no puedo volver. He matado a tanta gente, ahora mismo dudo que todos ellos fueran malvados."_ Observó a Itachi esta vez.

"_Entonces tendré que eliminarlo."_ Naruto observó al Uchiha mayor con ira.

"_Hn. Naruto, eres un imbécil. " _Dijo Sasuke de pronto, el rubio se volvió a su amigo. "Si te atreves a hacer eso, yo te mataré."

"_¿Qué dices?"_ Naruto apretó sus puños.

"_Para esto he vivido. No dejaré que te entrometas. ¡Empecemos!" _

"_¡No!"_ Gritó Sakura_. "¡Sasuke…si tú quieres matar a Itachi…tendrás que matarme a mi primero."_ Dijo la chica nerviosamente interponiéndose entre ambos.

"_¡Sakura! ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡Vete de aquí!"_ Gritó Itachi esta vez.

"_Sakura…creo que esto será interesante."_ Respondió Sasuke acercándose a ella desenvainando su espada. Justo cuando está a punto de herirla, Naruto se interpone y lo hiere. _"Sabía que lo harías."_ Afirmó Sasuke mientras mantenía la espada en el cuerpo del rubio.

"_¡Naruto! "_Sakura iba a acercarse a curarlo, pero Sasuke se puso tras ella, le dio un golpe en el cuello lo que causó que se desmayara y la sujeto en sus brazos antes de que se golpeará con el piso.

"_Sasuke ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Nos veremos después Itachi. Cuando haya menos interrupciones."_ Respondió Sasuke antes de que Yamato lo atacara con madera, desvaneciéndose y llevándose consigo a Sakura. Itachi intentó seguirlo pero fue imposible.

"_Naruto, ¿Estás bien?"_Pregunto Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Ese chico es peligroso."_ Dijo Yamato.

"_Te lo dije…es un traidor."_ Exclamó Sai.

"_¡Cállate!"_ Dijo Naruto. _"Itachi…yo…"_

"_Tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada, además tu nivel es más bajo que él mío."_ Dicho esto desapareció.

"_Los…"_Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas._"Los…los perdí de nuevo. ¿Tan débil soy? He entrenado… ¿Por…nada?"_

"_No es eso Naruto, simplemente no podemos cambiar la forma de pensar de los demás." _Dijo Yamato. _"Será mejor que regresemos a Konoha, después veremos qué hacer."_

"_Sí"_

-0-

Sasuke se reunió con su equipo en el bosque, llevaba a Sakura en sus brazos, lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeros. Especialmente a Karin.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué hace aquí?"_Preguntó Karin enfadada.

"_Ella se quedará con nosotros."_ Dijo Sasuke fríamente comenzando caminar con su equipo._"Volvamos a donde era la guarida de Orochimaru número 21."_

"_Hasta que tendremos una mujer en el equipo"_ Se burló el chico de cabello blanco, Suigetsu rió.

"_¡Cállate!"_ Karin lo golpeó ante tal ofensa_. "¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?"_ Pregunto cambiando su humor.

"_Será mi mujer."_

"_¡¿Qué?! Pero…"_ Karin iba a protestar pero al ver a Sasuke enfurecido, se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-0-

Mientras que Itachi llegó con Madara, el cual esperaba sobre una roca al lado del río, una vez terminada su tarea. Itachi le contó lo ocurrido.

"_Ya veo… ¿Y qué harás?"_ Preguntó el enmascarado.

"_¿No es obvio? Recuperarla…"_

"_No olvides nuestro otro objetivo."_

"_Claro que no…Konoha."_

* * *

_Un capítulo larguísimo D: Tantas cosas. Arriba de 4000 palabras. Me cansé xD. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comments. Me da gusto que les guste, espero sigan comentando._

_Responderé a algunas preguntas._

_AngelaKilljoy: Creo que todas tus preguntas se respondieron aquí xD_

_Yunno: ¿ItaSaku? Por supuesto que lo habrá. ;) _

_Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo y no se olviden de dejar un review. Saludos. _


	4. Chapter 4: Mi Sakura

**Para los que hayan conocido la historia hace unos años, aquí podrán notar que la historia ya comienza a cambiar.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Mi Sakura. **

Una chica pelirrosa despertó en una alcoba oscura. Se sentía desorientada y se preguntó dónde estaba. Percibió que se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, ya que la superficie era blanda y suave.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Dijo para sí misma, comenzado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero una voz le indicó que no se encontraba sola.

"Estás aquí porque yo lo decidí." Una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas y se percató de que estaba junto a otra persona, lo cual le alteró.

"Sasuke…" Sakura estaba sorprendida, si él estaba aquí. ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Sasuke habría…? "No me digas que…"

"Así es. Lo maté."

"¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo pudiste?" Sakura sollozó y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus ojos. Él trató de atraerle hacia sí, pero ella lo impidió colocándose de pie. Se pasó las manos con desesperación por el rostro. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y se levantó de la cama, hizo unos sellos y las antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor. Sakura tenía las manos sobre la cara y sus hombros se agitaban.

"Sakura." Ella no respondió, entonces se volvió de pronto hacia la entrada de la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí. El chico la observó atentamente y se colocó detrás de ella, sujetando su pequeña mano que tomaba manija de la puerta. Sakura se había estremecido ante su repentina aparición, definitivamente, Sasuke demostraba que no había perdido tiempo en hacerse más fuerte. Se quedó petrificada cuando percibió su aliento sobre la piel de su cuello a sus espaldas. Sin más, Sasuke la giró hacia él y la observó directamente a los ojos. "Tú eres mía, Sakura."

Sakura pensó que si hubiera escuchado ésas palabras en otras condiciones, tal vez hubiera caído por ellas. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no podía aceptarlas.

"Lo siento, Sasuke." Dijo ella de pronto, Sasuke frunció el ceño. "No puedo estar contigo, no después de esto." Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y mordió su labio. "No más…" Pronunció en un susurro lastimero.

"Sakura." Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la ninja y posteriormente, con una de ellas sujetó una de las mejillas de la joven. "No pensaba dejarte con él, Itachi es un hombre peligroso. Akatsuki, es una organización de criminales de alta peligrosidad."

"No… puede ser."

"Itachi te engañó. Y sé que de cierto modo lo sabes." Sakura negó con la cabeza, algo le decía que debía creer en ésas palabras, pero una parte en su interior, una muy necia, se negaba a creer en ello. Reaccionó cuando Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos, colocando las manos en su cintura. Sakura mantuvo un poco la distancia, colocando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Sasuke. "La mejor prueba es el hecho de que veo la duda en tus ojos."

Su rostro se acercó al de ella, rozando sus negros cabellos con su rostro. Sakura sintió los labios de Sasuke rozar los suyos, su llanto se había detenido y ahora mismo permanecía estupefacta ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al no encontrar resistencia, terminó uniendo sus labios con los de ella, inclinándose un poco, ya que la estatura de Sakura era menor a la de él. Simplemente sus labios se habían unido, no había pasión ni tampoco otro sensación más que el de la confusión. Sasuke la liberó de su agarre y salió por la puerta con indiferencia.

"No intentes escapar." Azotó la puerta tras de sí y Sakura se dejó caer al suelo. Mordió sus labios y sollozó. Maldito fuera, Sasuke.

-0-

Mientras tanto, Itachi saltaba entre los árboles, buscando con desesperación algún indicio de su hermano ó de Sakura. Se detuvo de pronto sobre la rama del árbol. Él conocía sus crímenes, mejor que cualquiera y había estado dispuesto a recibir el odio de su hermano, sin embargo, para él Sakura también era importante. ¿Y si su hermano realmente la amaba? ¿Y si ella correspondía a él? No se sintió cómodo ante tal idea. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

-0-

Sakura abrió los ojos, había permanecido en ésa habitación más de lo que podía recordar en ésa habitación, había dormido demasiado. Desde que Sasuke se había ido, había llorado hasta que el sueño la había vencido. Se levantó y observó que en la habitación había ahora comida sobre una pequeña repisa de madera, la cual no había notado antes. Estaba hambrienta, sin embargo, no se sintió con los ánimos suficientes para probar un bocado.

La habitación sólo tenía una cama, la repisa y un pequeño armario. La puerta estaba hecha de madera y no se sorprendió de que no estuviese cerrada con llave. Sasuke no la creía capaz de escapar de ahí. Eso la molestó, él la seguía considerando **_débil_**. Apretó la manija con más fuerza y está se soltó, deformada, haciendo ruido al caer al piso. _"Maldición."_ Sakura comenzó a correr entre los pasillos, buscando una salida. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, se encontró de frente con una mujer de cabello rojizo.

"Tú." Karin frunció el ceño. "Si Sasuke te ve aquí, se molestará mucho."

"Dime dónde está la salida." La sujetó de los hombros, la otra chica se molestó y le apartó. "Debes decírmelo."

"¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? Sasuke se molestará conmigo si te ayudo." Aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, ella no sería un estorbo.

"Si me lo dices te aseguró que no sabrá que tu lo hiciste." Dijo Sakura, aún tratando de convencerla, notando cierta consideración en su rostro. "Te lo aseguro."

"Está bien." Karin le indicó los pasillos que debía tomar y la joven pelirosa huyó, Karin no pensaba avisar ó tal vez tendría problemas, continuó su camino. Minutos después, encontró a Sasuke fuera de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa, sin que su rostro mostrara expresión alguna. Se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el se detuvo a su lado, sin volverse a mirarla. Sin embargo, el chacra de Sasuke parecía irregular.

"¿A dónde enviaste a Sakura?" Preguntó repentinamente, Karin se estremeció.

"¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?" Trató de actuar con arrogancia y molestia, como a veces hacia.

"Mientes."

"No es así." Trató de seguir su camino pero Sasuke colocó la punta de su espada a la altura de su cuello. Karin se asustó al volverse hacia él. El sharingan se mostraba en sus ojos. "Bien, la envié a la entrada oeste." Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Karin suspiró, por primera vez, se había sentido realmente asustada de la ira del Uchiha.

-0-

Sakura había logrado escapar por la salida que Karin le había indicado, esperaba tener que pelear con alguien, pero no había ni un solo guardia. Había conseguido llegar hasta lo más alto de una cascada, para conocer mejor de los alrededores. Consideró que portar la capa de Akatsuki no sería una buena idea, por lo que la arrojó hacia la cascada.

Sus ropas ahora eran una falda negra, la cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, debajo portaba un short del mismo color. Portaba una blusa de manga larga azul oscuro y de cuello alto. Portaba unas botas ninja, las cuales tenían un pequeño tacón.

Se quitó la banda y la observó. Recorrió con los dedos, la rasgadura que estaba sobre el símbolo de la hoja. Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, tal vez si fue demasiado ingenua con respecto a… prácticamente todo. La imagen que ella tenía de Itachi era de una persona buena y amable, pero después de que Sasuke le contara aquello, no sabía que pensar. Itachi estaba muerto, era lo que sabía ahora. Fuera bueno ó malvado, él ya no existía y eso le hacía sentir triste.

Por otro lado, se sentía un poco mal con Sasuke, había defendido a quién había hecho sufrir a su amado por encima del mismo. Sin embargo, no se sentía atraída ante su actual posesividad. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba ella.

Sakura arrojó también la banda. Finalmente, todo era consecuencia de malas decisiones. Tal vez nunca debió de haberse ido de Konoha, entrar a Akatsuki, defender a Itachi, permitirse ser débil ante Sasuke, etc. Era momento de cambiar.

Observó una ciudad cercana a lo lejos, tal vez ahí podría encontrar un mejor lugar para iniciar una nueva vida.

-0-

Sasuke siguió el pasillo y no encontró nada, se concentró, intentando percibir su chacra, pero no tuvo éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido Sakura? Itachi debía estar buscándole y no podía permitir que la encontrara. Sinceramente, él no creyó que Sakura fuese capaz de desobedecer sus órdenes y mucho menos que fuese tan buena escondiéndose. Después de un tiempo, cruzó por un camino de tierra que daba hacia un pueblo, dónde encontró a dos ancianos con una tienda de comida.

"¿Han visto a una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes?" Preguntó mientras que él anciano despegaba la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

"No, jovencito." Sasuke asintió como un agradecimiento y se fue corriendo hacia el pueblo. La mujer anciana se acercó a su marido, mientras limpiaba un plato.

"¿Ése es el hombre?" Preguntó volviéndose a sus espaldas, la joven pelirosa se asomó, levantando la cortina café.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda." Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia hacia los ancianos.

"No tienes que agradecer, hija." Le sonrió la anciana dulcemente. "Se ve algo peligroso." Sakura fingió una sonrisa.

"Algo. Bueno, debo irme." Se despidió de los ancianos y comenzó a correr, internándose fuera del camino entre los árboles. Así lo despistaría, aunque fuese un poco.

Corrió hasta que llegó la noche, supuso que estaría a mitad del bosque. Se instaló cerca de un río dónde bebió un poco de agua y se lavó el rostro. Todo saldría bien. Se secó la cara y al remover el pañuelo de su rostro se encontró con una persona conocida. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

"Sasuke." Retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en guardia, no le importó que sus pies se introdujesen en el agua.

"¿Por qué temes?" Sakura se detuvo y no respondió. En realidad no era "temor" en sí, sino que no podía aceptar a Sasuke cuando Itachi… Cerró los ojos y formó puños con ambas manos.

"No te temo, es sólo que… no puedo estar contigo."

"¿Es por Itachi?" Ella se estremeció ante ésa mención.

"Eso es en parte. Sinceramente, te amo, Sasuke. Sé que aún lo hago." Dijo de pronto, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. "Pero no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces. Yo no soy tuya ni de nadie. No soy un objeto que puedes simplemente poseer." Ella le dio la espalda."Entiéndelo." Comenzó a caminar y a alejarse.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura tenía razón y cuando descubriese que no asesinó a Itachi, nuevos problemas surgirían. ¿Y si ella quisiera volver con él? No, tendría que tal vez cambiar de estrategia.

"Sakura." Ella se detuvo y al volverse de inmediato fue capturada entre los brazos de Sasuke. Ella iba a tratar de apartarle cuando escuchó sus palabras. "Escucha mi propuesta. Si te compruebo que Itachi te engaño y que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, ¿Estarías a mi lado?"

"¿A tu lado?"

"Como mi esposa." Finalizó él. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no se esperaba aquella propuesta de su parte. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos y lo consideró. Tenía miedo de la verdad, pero preferiría no seguir ignorante ante ello.

"De acuerdo." Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, ahora sólo tendría que demostrarle a Sakura que Itachi era un desgraciado, así ella aceptaría. "Pero tengo una condición." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "No viviré contigo, hasta que eso pase. Estaré en el País del Arroz." Ella se apartó del chico.

"Bien." Al menos así, también tendría la oportunidad de asesinar a Itachi y ésta vez, nada lo detendría. Sasuke liberó el brazo de Sakura y esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás para mantener cierta distancia, ninguno de los dos decía nada y era difícil, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. Él mientras tanto observó su cabello húmedo pegarse a su rostro y los labios tentadores que estaba seguro no habían sido tocados por otro aparte de él, lo cual le hizo sentirse orgulloso.

"Sasuke." Sakura se apartó completamente ruborizada y evitó observarlo para que él notase el efecto que causaba en ella. "Debo irme. Espero tener tu palabra." Saltó y se introdujo en medio del bosque, Sasuke no la siguió, sino que simplemente sonrió maliciosamente y se relamió los labios. Estaba muy seguro de que ella estaba en sus manos.

-0-

Itachi detuvo su búsqueda al anochecer. La enfermedad cada vez lo debilitaba un poco más, si Sakura tan sólo supiera. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Madara hizo su aparición.

"Madara."

"¿Dónde está la chica?"

"Sasuke la tomó." Madara se quedó pensativo, si Sasuke había sido capaz de escapar de Itachi, eso quería decir que tal vez podría ser mucho más poderoso que él y por supuesto, más útil. Sonrió maliciosamente en el interior de la máscara naranja que portaba, sólo tendría que moldearlo a su modo y se haría con un aliado extremadamente poderoso. Y su interés por la chica, eso la hacía más importante dentro de sus planes ahora.

"Descuida, Itachi." Colocó el brazo en su hombro. "Pronto la recuperaremos, al fin y al cabo, es una gran aliada."

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, por favor, dejenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta. (Estoy seriamente pensando en eliminar otras debido a la falta de apoyo,**

**no es algo que suelo hacer pero me gusta que al menos haya gente que se tome la molestia de darte una opinión ó una crítica, ya sea en favor ó en contra de la historia. Es de cierto modo una retroalimentación. )**

Respondiendo reviews:

**vanessa121010: Muchas gracias, perdón por la tardanza pero espero te guste este también.**

**SaixIza: Muchas gracias por tu comment. Realmente lo aprecio. Respecto a la petición del fic sobre SaizouxIzanami de Brave 10, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, la verdad no sé lo suficiente sobre ésa historia, no he leído el manga ó visto el anime. Y realmente ahorita me gustaría centrarme en SasuSaku (Aunque he pensado hacer fics de otras cosas como American Horror Story u otras series. Perdón. D:**

**darkzuryan: Yo no soy tan fan de los crossover pero me gustan los fics dónde Sakura conquista los corazones de muchos chicos. xD Haha Siempre y cuando estén bien escritos. Gracias por tu comment. Y ****por supuesto que amo el ItaSaku también Checaré el fic que me recomendaste, me gusta conocer nuevos escritores.**

**nancyclaudinec: ¿SasuSaku al final? Quién sabe, muchas cosas pueden pasar todavía xD haha Gracias por tu review y perdona la espera.**

**GIZETLEO: Muchas gracias por tu comment, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. :)**

**AngelaKilljoy: Es que como que las personalidades de Sai y Naruto me recuerdan a la rivalidad Sasuke y Naruto. xD Sólo que Sai es como que más rarito porque no entiende los sentimientos de la gente. xD Gracias por tu comment, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. **

** Guest: Deberías dejar aunque sea un nickname (Sin que te tengas que unir a FF), así te ubicaría en el futuro. :D Gracias y espero te guste.**


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad que atrae el dolor

**Capítulo V. La verdad que atrae el dolor.**

El País del Arroz era singularmente pequeño con respecto a las grandes naciones como el del Fuego, Tierra, etc. Era una nación que también podría decirse era neutral con respecto a las otras y dónde concurrían gente de distintos lugares para descansar de un largo viaje. Como su nombre lo dice la principal fuente de recursos del país era la comercialización de ése alimento.

Sakura había llegado hace un par de semanas ahí y se había adecuado a vivir ahí. Al igual que Konoha se encontraba rodeada de un espeso bosque, pero al ir más al este el clima se volvía mucho más cálido y una vez que uno atravesaba las montañas podía encontrarse con el desierto que se dirige a Suna, la Arena.

Sus habilidades médicas habían sido de gran utilidad, ya que al llegar había ayudado a un niño pequeño que se había roto el brazo jugando. Agradecidos, los padres le habían invitado a quedarse en su posada, aunque eso no duró mucho porque ella no quería molestarlos con su presencia. Finalmente, ella era extranjera y una ninja, y además una ninja que había pertenecido a una asociación criminal, pero eso no tenían que saberlo los pobladores de ahí.

Se había instalado en un apartamento que era barato y sencillo, tenía dinero por ahora y afortunadamente su ayuda al niño le había dado ahora una nueva fuente de trabajo. Ya que los señores eran muy conocidos, pronto no le hicieron falta pacientes. Compraba hierbas o las recolectaba para preparar sus medicinas. Y después la invitaron a trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad de Shibuya, en el mismo país.

Un día, mientras terminaba de atender a una anciana apareció un hombre, este era alto y su rostro tenía ligeras arrugas. Tenía una cabellera larga que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y que era de color negro.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó el hombre sentándose frente así. Por un momento Sakura sintió que ése rostro le era familiar y pensó en los Uchiha, pero eso era imposible. Además su voz.

"Buenas tardes." Sakura volvió a su escritorio y le indicó con su mano que tomase asiento frente a ella. "Veamos." Dijo tomando una carpeta, dónde hacia el test general para sus pacientes. "¿Su nombre?"

"Uchiha Madara." Esta vez ella alzó la vista con sorpresa y él sonrió.

"¿Uchiha?" Se levantó de golpe y permaneció en guardia.

"No sabía que habías dejado la organización, pequeña Sakura."

"¿Vienes para qué vuelva a unirme? Estoy al tanto de lo que hacen o mejor dicho de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora."

"¿A sí? ¿Piensas lo mismo de Itachi?" Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Debiste haber hecho algo para que él se uniese a ti."

"Itachi mató a su familia y a su clan. ¿De verdad piensas qué él es una buena persona aún?"

"Lo que piense ahora no tiene ninguna importancia." Dijo ella mientras su mirada se tornaba triste. "Está muerto de todas formas."

"¿Sasuke te hizo creer eso?" Preguntó mientras cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre la otra de forma altanera.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Itachi está vivo, bueno aunque tal vez no por mucho. ¿Sabes qué Sasuke y él está peleando en estos momentos? Me preguntó quién morirá." Sonrió maliciosamente y eso la hizo estremecer.

"¡¿En dónde están?!" Preguntó ella golpeando el escritorio que estaba cerca.

"Mmm… en una base de los Uchiha, no muy lejos de aquí." Dijo él haciendo referencia a esto. "¿Puedo llevarte hasta allí?"

"¿Por qué lo harías?" Preguntó ella con desconfianza, la sola presencia de ése hombre le causaba temor. No era difícil notar que su poder no era simple fanfarronería. Él se encogió de hombros con cierto desinterés.

"No quiero ver morir tan pronto a uno de mis hombres más poderosos." Esta respuesta no complació a Sakura pero si realmente aquellos Uchiha estaban peleando, el final sería terrible. Lo que no sabía Sakura era a cuál de los dos hombres en realidad se refería él.

-0-

Mientras tanto, Sasuke e Itachi habían dado todo en la batalla. Las heridas que ambos tenían eran muy graves, pero ninguno de los dos se detenía. Los rayos, las llamas negras, las serpientes invocadas y el Susanoo, habían hecho estragos la base Uchiha. Las piedras se encontraban esparcidas por doquier y los árboles se incendiaban. La lluvia que caía ahora de forma estrepitosa sobre ellos apenas y permitía la visibilidad.

Ambos estaban agotados, habían peleado por horas y aún ninguno de los dos había muerto. Itachi, se irguió y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, la sangre brotaba de sus labios ya que había vomitado hace unos minutos. El Uchiha menor tembló y con ira lanzó unos kunais, que fueron repelidos por el Susanoo, el cual se desvaneció al instante, ya que el chacra de Itachi era muy bajo.

Itachi acercó dos dedos a la frente de su hermano, como cuando eran más pequeños y la tocó suavemente por unos segundos, dejando un rastro de sangre por su rostro.

"Perdóname, Sasuke…Esta es la última vez." El otro Uchiha no podía estar más sorprendido ante esto por lo que a pesar de que su hermano mayor se desplomó en el suelo, él no pudo hacer ningún movimiento hasta que un grito lo hizo volverse hacia su lado izquierdo.

"¡Itachi!" Ella gritó y corrió hacia ellos. Itachi apenas pudo volver su vista hacia ella y susurrar.

"Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa." Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Itachi cerró los ojos.

-0-

Hace unos meses, después del entrenamiento de Sakura e Itachi, ambos se habían quedado en la rama de un árbol descansando.

"Es bueno estar así juntos. Sin tener que pelear, simplemente descansando." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Cierto. Debería ser así siempre."

"Te quiero, Itachi." Ella lo abrazo dulcemente. A sus ojos, Sakura ya no era una niña, aunque a veces se comportase como una. No, ella ya era toda una señorita. Pero no sólo eso, era también una ninja muy fuerte. Sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de que Sakura le quisiese, ella no lo amaba, había alguien más que tenía su amor y eso le hacía mal. ¿Quién era aquella persona por la cual podía sentir eso? ¿Qué clase de persona había cautivado su corazón de ésa forma en la cual él no podía llegar? Ella lo soltó y tomó una manzana de su lado para entregársela. Fuese como fuese se prometió que estaría con ella siempre.

-0-

Sakura corrió hasta él y lo agitó, sus manos comenzaron a emanar chacra verde y trataba de hablarle para que reaccionara. Sasuke observó esta escena con cierto desprecio e ira, pero no hizo nada, él también estaba herido y pronto cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Ella se volvió hacia él.

"Sasuke." Volvió su vista a Itachi con desesperación, quién no respiraba ni hacía ningún movimiento. Sus manos dejaron de emanar chacra y ella se acercó hasta Sasuke quién se encontraba agitado. Ella le dio un empujón y él cayó, recargado en la fría piedra a sus espaldas con el símbolo Uchiha.

"¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué?" Él la observó sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Ella pasó las manos por su cabello de forma desesperada. "Maldición, me mentiste y ahora…" Mordió sus labios y volvió su vista a Itachi.

"¿Vas a matarme?" Preguntó él de pronto, Sakura se volvió hacia él. "Podrías hacerlo, he cumplido mi misión después de todo. Por lo que he vivido, por lo que me he entrenado durante todos estos años." Se levantó con cierta dificultad. "¡Y ahora vienes tú a reclamármelo!" La sujetó de un brazo y la acercó hacia él, dejando sus rostros cerca. "¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Viste cómo él mató a mis padres? ¿Cómo asesinó a los miembros de mi clan? ¡¿Cómo me hizo revivir cada uno de ésos eventos una y otra vez sin darme tregua?! ¿Cómo él mismo me obligó a odiarlo cuando yo lo había admirado tanto tiempo? ¡No! ¡Tú no estuviste ahí! ¡Entonces no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!" La soltó bruscamente. "¿Quieres venganza? ¡Bien! ¡Pues tómala! ¡Aquí estoy!" Se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente y arrojó un kunai hacia su costado. "Puedes usar esa arma para tomar mi vida."

Sakura observó el arma que había perforado el suelo. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Sasuke esperaba expectante, a punto de cerrar los ojos por el agotamiento y el dolor de las múltiples heridas. Era difícil ver a la persona que amas sufrir de ésa forma. Sasuke siempre sufría pero no sabía que era a causa de Itachi. Sus palabras y la resignación al hecho de que ella lo asesinara, le indicaban que lo que decía de Itachi había sido verdad. Pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene odiar a alguien que ya ha muerto?

"Me temó que no puedes morir ahora, Uchiha." Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron hacia dónde provenía la voz.

"Madara." Sasuke observó al hombre que caminaba hacia ellos con mayor atención una vez que ella mencionara su nombre, Itachi antes de la pelea le había hablado de él. El cómplice de la masacre.

"Debes saber la verdad, pero primero debemos ir a un lugar más apropiado." Se volvió a Sakura. "Además deben curarte. Es necesario que tú también conozcas la verdad. Mi querida, Sakura." Los dos jóvenes se miraron y después asintieron. Sasuke se irguió con dificultad y Madara le sostuvo, después los tres se marcharon del lugar. El cuerpo de Itachi sería tomado por Zetsu.

-0-

Los miembros de Konoha: Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Sai, Hinata y Kiba, habían llegado a la escena horas después, dónde encontraron simplemente rastros de sangre y un edificio totalmente destruido. Naruto golpeó el suelo con frustración, la lluvia había eliminado cualquier rastro que les fuese útil.

"Maldición. ¡Maldición!" Gritó, Hinata colocó una mano en su hombro.

"Naruto." El joven rubio mordió su labio para después levantarse.

"Vamos, Naruto. Volvamos a casa." Dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a su gran perro Akamaru, el cual había crecido considerablemente en estos años.

"¡No! ¡No podemos detenernos!"

"¿Y dónde piensas buscar? Naruto, ya han pasado muchos años. Ellos no van a volver así como así. Es momento de que termines con esto y sigas adelante."

"No, ellos son mis amigos. Son mi equipo y mi familia." Observó duramente a Kiba. "Y ya verás que algún día volveremos a estar juntos." Por fuera decía esto, aunque por dentro realmente estaba cansándose de esta situación.

-0-

Sakura estaba impaciente, había terminado de curar la mayor parte de las heridas de Sasuke en una habitación de aquella base ninja oculta bajo unas rocas. Se había quedado en un short negro y un top de mismo color, mientras colocaba su ropa cerca del fuego para que se secase más rápido. Sasuke respiraba tranquilamente, cubierto con una sábana café en un futón en el suelo.

Se sentó sobre una caja de madera y se recargó en la pared, sus pies desnudos colgaban de ella y se sintió adormilada. Cerró los ojos y durmió un rato.

Despertó más tarde, al sentirse incómoda por la posición en que estaba durmiendo, Sasuke aún dormía. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco inconfortable el estar ahí en ésa habitación cuando se volvió a Sasuke, quién había despertado ya, mantenía su vista fija en el techo.

"Sasuke." Se hincó a su lado y lo ayudó a erguirse. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Respondió él simplemente.

"Eso es bueno." Se escuchó la voz de Madara. Esta vez, Sasuke pudo concentrarse más en sus facciones y en sus ojos.

"Dices ser un Uchiha." Madara sonrió y activó su sharingan, los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a sangrar y Sakura retrocedió un poco. Llamas negras se dirigieron a aquel hombre, el cual gritó desde la otra habitación. Sakura se estremeció y Sasuke se cubrió su ojo izquierdo, ella lo tomó de los hombros. Sasuke la apartó y quitó la mano de su rostro, ella pudo apreciar como sus ojos mostraban una forma distinta, en un fondo negro, había una especie de estrella con ocho puntas que se desvaneció rápidamente.

"Hehe, ya veo que Itachi no quería que te acercarás a mí." Dijo aquel hombre.

"¿Quién eres tú exactamente?" Preguntó Sasuke poniéndose en guardia y esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

"Uchiha Madara, como ya te lo dije. Y ahora mismo les contaré la verdad sobre lo que pasó hace años, en ése trágico día."

-0-

Sasuke y Sakura habían permanecido en aquella habitación después de que Madara se fuera. La verdad era aplastante y mortificante. Sasuke sentía que la razón de su existencia ahora era más dolorosa que nunca. Su hermano había dado su vida por él, por la villa y los líderes habían despreciado todo esto. Le habían permitido permanecer en la duda para protegerse. ¡Malditos fueran todos! ¡Su hermano no era lo que él creía! Apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Sasuke." Él le indicó con su mano que no dijera nada y se levantó. Tomó las ropas que el otro Uchiha había dejado para ellos y fue a bañarse sin decir otra palabra.

Sakura sollozó después de que él saliera. Itachi en realidad si había sido la persona quién ella decía ser, ella lo sabía porque había vivido con él tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, para Sasuke ahora mismo todo era una verdad dolorosa y cruel, un giro del destino bastante drástico. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente ahora mismo del Uchiha? Si lo dejaba solo ahora, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer?

Salió de la habitación y lo alcanzó en el pasillo, abrazándolo con fuerza de la espalda mientras sollozaba. Sasuke no respondió a su gesto y permaneció frío, pero no la apartó. El labio de Sasuke tembló y dio un suspiró profundo. Sakura elevó su rostro cuando unas gotas de agua cayeron en sus manos que rodeaban la cintura de él. Lo soltó y lo volvió hacia ella, como se contenía para que sus quejidos no hicieran ruidos al llorar. Las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en los ojos de Sakura y lo abrazó nuevamente, Sasuke esta vez sí respondió a este gesto, abrazándola con intensidad mientras su rostro se ocultaba en su cuello, mientras que uno de sus brazos pasaba por encima de sus hombros y otro por su cintura. Así permanecieron un tiempo hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron, una vez que habían liberado un poco de esta pesada carga en ambos. Sin embargo, no sabían de las intenciones de usarlos por aquel anciano.

* * *

Hola.

Bueno, ya expliqué el por qué de mi ausencia en otros dos fics. :(

nancyclaudinec :Bueno pues generalmente actualizo cada semana, a veces antes ó a veces después pero es prácticamente imposible actualizar cada dos días debido a que no sólo estoy avanzando con esta historia sino con las demás y además tengo una escuela que consume casi todo mi tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo :) Sinceramente los que más he considerado eliminar han sido "Memento Mori" y "En silencio" que son los que he visto menos apoyo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

vanessa121010 : Pues si se encontraron, aunque no de la forma más ideal. :( Bueno espero que éso no te decepciones y sigas leyendo, muchas cosas por saber. Saludos.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capi. :) Gracias por leer y ojalá me regalen un comment.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6: El Trasplante

**Capítulo VI. El Trasplante. **

Al día siguiente, el clima había mejorado considerablemente, el cielo lucía despejado y el suelo seguía algo húmedo por la lluvia. La fresca brisa golpeaba el rostro de Sasuke. Sus ojos observaban las olas que se agitaban y golpeaban las rocas sobre las que estaba de pie. Su semblante era triste, pero ya no lloraba, el único rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas eran sus ojos rojizos y los párpados hinchados.

Era imposible olvidar lo que había ocurrido. La muerte de Itachi, había sido causada por él, su hermano menor, a quién deseaba proteger todo este tiempo. Este giro del destino era desagradable, burdo e inesperado. Si realmente existía un dios, seguramente lo odiaba demasiado.

"Sasuke." Le llamó la chica pelirosa, quién se acercó lentamente hasta él. "¿Estás bien?" Sasuke quiso reír sarcásticamente ante esto. El hecho de que ella pudiera pensar que él podría estar bien en estos momentos era un pensamiento absurdo. Otra de las razones era porque quería decirle que, ¿Cómo era posible que se siguiera preocupando por él después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podía aún acercarse a él con ésa tranquilidad y dulzura en su voz? ¿Cómo podría haber perdonado lo qué había hecho con tanta facilidad? A pesar de todo lo que quería decir se mantuvo en silencio, pero asintió mientras daba un suspiro y caminaba hacia ella.

A Sakura le dolía verle así, de cierto modo comprendía ahora con más intensidad su dolor y sentía impotencia por no ser capaz de remediar todo aquello. Caminaron dentro de la fortaleza oculta bajo las rocas, donde se encontraron con Madara y tres personas más: el equipo _Hebi_.

"Sasuke." Corrió la chica peliroja para abrazarlo fuertemente. "Sabía que ganarías, me alegra que estés bien." Dijo mostrando cierto rubor en su rostro.

"Ya deja de molestar a Sasuke. ¿No ves que su novia está al lado?" Karin se separó rápidamente de él y observó a Sakura con detenimiento, sosteniendo sus lentes, mientras le analizaba. La otra chica solamente la observaba con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" Reclamó escandalizada y modificando su forma de actuar. Sakura caminó hasta la pared más próxima, donde se apoyó, ignorándola por completo.

"Es bueno verles." Interrumpió Madara, quién estaba sentado en una silla, ya bastante harto de todas estas palabrerías. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?" Preguntó, mientras que su equipo y Sakura simplemente se dedicaron a observarlo. Sasuke permaneció pensativo y finalmente sus manos se tensaron en un puño mientras los abrumantes recuerdos le sobrevenían.

"Destruiré a Konoha." Dijo mostrando su nuevo sharingan, con mayor decisión. Madara sonrió complacido por esta reacción. "Para mí, la vida de Itachi, mi hermano, esta antes que la de la villa. Ellos deben pagar lo que hicieron." Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Jamás perdonaré la deshonra que dejaron caer sobre los Uchiha." El anciano aplaudió con lentitud mientras sonreía, obviamente satisfecho por su decisión.

"Excelente. Iniciaremos con los preparativos." Madara, quién era ligeramente más alto que el otro Uchiha, lo tomo de los hombros. "Eres un digno Uchiha." Sasuke se apartó de su agarre, lo que hizo que Madara frunciese el ceño y se retirara. Después se dirigió a su equipo. "Váyanse y esperen mis órdenes."

"¿Y ella?" Preguntó Juugo esta vez, señalando a la joven de cabello rosa.

"Tenemos asuntos que tratar en privado." El viejo Uchiha observó a la joven seriamente pero no expreso nada en particular.

"Hey, Sasuke. ¿No puedes dejar tus perversiones para después?" Karin le dio un golpe, molesta.

"Deja de decir tonterías." Sasuke los ignoró y caminó hacia Sakura, ella lo entendió y ambos salieron mientras los dos chicos seguían peleando y el mayor trataba de detenerlos.

-0-

Naruto seguía analizando cualquier pista que pudiese ayudarle a dar con sus amigos, habían vuelto a Konoha porque el equipo de investigación así lo había determinado. Pero no podía estar tranquilo. Estaba recostado boca abajo en su cama cuando percibió la presencia de alguien conocido.

"¡Ermitaño pervertido!" Se irguió para saludar a su maestro, quién estaba observándolo desde la ventana.

"¿Alguna vez podrías llamarme por mi nombre o mi título de Sannin? Comienzas a ser molesto." Se quejó Jiraiya haciendo un mohín con su boca.

"Sí, sí." Agitó su mano con desinterés, Jiraiya frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Eso te enseñará, tonto." Observó la habitación desordenada: ropa botada por todos lados, las sábanas parcialmente por los suelos, platos sucios en el fregadero, etc. "Eres un cerdo. ¿Podrías limpiar un poco aquí?"

"Algún día. ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó él acariciando su adolorida cabeza.

"Sabes Naruto, supe de algo que te ayudará realmente a ser más fuerte." Naruto de inmediato se volvió hacia Jiraiaya.

"¡¿En serio?!" El alto hombre de cabello blanco asintió, los ojos del rubio se iluminaron rápidamente, pero al pensarlo más apropiadamente, su expresión se volvió seria. "¿Cuánto tardaré en aprenderlo?"

"Mm… Tal vez unos meses y eso sabiendo que tienes potencial. ¿Ya dominas tu naturaleza del chacra, no?"

"¿Qué es eso?" Jiraiya frunció el ceño y le dio otro golpe.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayas llegado a este nivel sin saber eso?!" Naruto se sostuvo la cabeza. "Fuiste a la Academia."

"¡Lo sé, pero no me acuerdo!" El viejo se frotó el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos. "Vamos a ver a Kakashi, ¿Quieres?"

-0-

Sasuke caminaba en silencio frente a Sakura con tranquilidad, los pasillos no eran tantos como en las guaridas de Orochimaru, pero aun así no era buena idea internarse demasiado. Activó su sharingan y observó las paredes, no le sorprendió ver unas figuras de chacra moverse en ellas, pero que a simple vista no se percibían. Sacó la delgada espada larga y la clavó en la pared, acercando en ésa figura humana.

"Dile a tu jefe que no es necesaria tu intervención." De la pared comenzó a surgir una figura humana pero que al mismo tiempo tenía forma de planta, ya que parecía un cuerpo humano siendo devorado por una planta carnívora. "Sakura y yo necesitamos privacidad. Dile eso." Sasuke siguió caminando hacia la habitación que habían designado para ellos. Habían acordado que actuarían como una pareja temporalmente, ya que ninguno de los dos dormiría solo. El peligro era alto.

Sakura se volvió hacia él, cuyo brazo sangrante, curó rápidamente con su chacra verde.

"Lo siento." Después de eso siguió a Sasuke, quién se había detenido delante de ellos. Caminaron juntos y se internaron en la habitación.

"Heh." Rio maliciosamente Zetsu, mientras se internaba de nuevo en una de las paredes.

-0-

Entraron a su habitación, la cual contenía únicamente: una cama con sábanas color _beige_, una repisa con una lámpara, una mesa con dos sillas y otra lámpara. Había otra puerta que daba hacia el baño. El lugar apenas era iluminado por aquellas dos lámparas y lucía, de cierto modo, tenebroso y solitario. Digamos que sólo poseía los objetos necesarios para satisfacer necesidades básicas. Sasuke tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas disponibles, mientras Sakura lo observaba con atención. El Uchiha apoyaba su brazo izquierda en la mesa y observaba hacia la nada. Se acercó hacia él, tomó la otra silla y se sentó cerca. Sasuke escaneó con su mirada la habitación y pareció no encontrar nada anormal.

"¿Cuándo podrás hacerme el trasplante?" Preguntó de pronto.

"En cuanto Madara me entregué… los ojos de Itachi." Dijo ella con cierta dificultad. "Ten por seguro que haré un buen trabajo." Sasuke asintió. Él se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella, Sakura permaneció impasible cuando él la abrazó. Ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello. "¿No hay nadie?" Preguntó cerca de su oído.

"Hay una presencia aquí." Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de la chica con sus labios, Sakura se ruborizó, pero trató de permanecer lo más natural posible.

"Ya veo." Besó su cuello y él trató de contener el estremecimiento, no podría salirse de control. Fue hasta su cabello y retiró la banda, que tenía el símbolo de la hoja tachado, de su cabeza. Se separó ligeramente de ella y, después de lanzar la banda por la habitación, removió su propia camisa. Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron aún más rojas ante esto, sinceramente no se esperaba esa reacción.

Fue entonces que Sasuke llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Detrás de ella estaba Karin con Suigetsu, quién trataba de llevársela.

"¿Qué quieren aquí?" Preguntó él, observándolos severamente. Karin abrió la boca para decir algo ante tal sorpresa pero no pudo hacerlo.

"No pierden tiempo." Rio Suigetsu.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó una vez más, ya exasperado por su interrupción.

"Madara quiere hablar con Sakura." Él frunció el ceño. "Hey, no te pongas así conmigo. Yo sólo paso el mensaje." Sasuke analizó el asunto. Sakura había sido Akatsuki alguna vez y era una ninja talentosa por lo que sabía, si él dejaba de encontrar un uso en sus habilidades, el destino de la chica no era muy provechoso.

"Tsk. Bien, ahora váyanse." Suigetsu sonrió nuevamente, sugiriendo con su mirada algo más.

"¿Mucha prisa?"

"Largo." Se volvió al interior de la habitación.

"Pero Sasuke…" Iba a reclamar Karin, pero la puerta se cerró tras de él. En medio de su ira, se alejó, siendo seguida por Suigetsu. Se sentía herida y no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar en el interior de esa habitación.

-0-

Sasuke caminó hacia ella y le comentó lo que deseaba Madara. Ella se puso pensativa y se sentó en la cama.

"Parece que tengo que ir. Tal vez será sobre la operación." Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke. Aunque él no lo demostrara, en realidad estaba preocupado por su ceño fruncido. Ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Aún no has visto todo mi poder." Sonrió y salió por la puerta.

El sharingan se activó en los ojos de Sasuke y este se dejó caer en la cama. Podía observar las masas de chacra más cercanas a él. Parecía haber más como ése Suigetsu a su alrededor. Si abandonaba el lugar, le dirían a Madara. Así que por ahora, tendría que confiar en Sakura.

-0-

Sakura entró en una habitación, donde aquel Uchiha ya le esperaba, sentado en una mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. En una habitación similar en la que ellos estaban.

"Sakura. Toma asiento." Ella hizo un esfuerzo para soportarlo frente a ella. En su período en Akatsuki, nunca se hubiera imaginado que detrás de ése personaje tontuelo se escondiera este hombre. "Sakura, sé que gran parte de tu fidelidad a la organización se basaba en la existencia de Itachi y la otra parte en tu deseo de proteger a Sasuke. Pero, ¿Qué piensas sobre la meta de Sasuke?"

"Itachi ya está muerto." Respondió seriamente, sintiéndose algo insultada por las afirmaciones de Madara. "Y siempre he creído en Sasuke."

"¿Incluso en su deseo de destruir Konoha?" Ella mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, pensando en sus respuestas en todo momento. Estaba segura de que si Madara percibía aunque sea un titubeó o no obtenía las respuestas que deseaba, la asesinaría.

"Sí. Amo a Sasuke y yo lo apoyaré. Además, creo que lo que se le hizo a los Uchiha fue una total injusticia de parte de la villa."

"Hmp. Es bueno que alguien que no sea un Uchiha comprenda la seriedad de esto." Sonrió Madara mientras colocaba la mano sobre su cabello, como si fuera de un padre a su hija. "Uchiha es más que sólo un clan para nosotros. Amamos y protegemos a los nuestros siempre y nos deshacemos de aquellos que intentan algo en nuestra contra." Retiró su mano y le indicó que se pusiera de pie. "Ven." Siguieron caminando hasta entrar en una habitación, que la sorprendió y horrorizó. Había una gran pared en la cual estaban los globos oculares con el sharingan moviéndose entre algún líquido para su conservación, en la mesa se encontraba el cuerpo de Itachi.

"Esto es…" Trató de sonar tranquila, pero no pudo evitar sentirse abatida ante tal visión.

"Los ojos de Itachi." Ella se volvió hacia Madara, quién estaba a sus espaldas. "Extrae los ojos de Itachi para Sasuke." Ella no podía creer que este hombre le estuviera pidiendo eso, pero en el fondo lo sabía: _Esto es una prueba._ Se dirigió a la mesa dónde estaba el cuerpo y señaló una mesa donde había material quirúrgico. "Supongo que es todo lo que necesitas, además de tus habilidades." Él se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta. "Confió en que cuides de ellos lo suficiente para que mañana mismo se haga el trasplante para Sasuke."

"Sí." Ella sacó una liga de su bolso y ató su cabello, después se colocó una bata y un cubre bocas. Lavó sus manos, mentalizándose en lo que iba a hacer y tratando de permanecer lo más calmada posible. La operación no sería lo difícil, lo complicado sería el recordar y ver quién era la persona que estaba en ésa cama. Se colocó unos guantes.

Se colocó frente al cuerpo de Itachi y reprimió el impulso de llorar al tocar su piel fría y pálida. Dio un profundo suspiro y se puso a trabajar. El estar siendo observada por Madara le ponía nerviosa, pero aun así continuó con su tarea.

Después de menos de una hora, había terminado y colocó los dos ojos en un recipiente adecuado que Madara ya tenía preparado. El hombre sonrió complacido.

"Muy bien hecho." Sakura asintió.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No. Es todo por ahora, nosotros nos encargaremos del cuerpo."

"Bien, regresaré con Sasuke ahora." Salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Sasuke, quién estaba acostado se volviera hacia ella.

"Sakura." Ella cerró la puerta lentamente y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Contuvo un sollozo y él se puso de pie, caminando hacia ella. Sakura lo abrazó y no pudo contenerse más. El la sostuvo en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en la cama. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estuvo llorando mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, Sasuke la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. Y se recostó a su lado para dormir, aunque estaba preocupado, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar por ahora.

-0-

Madara dispuso el cuerpo de Itachi en un ataúd de madera, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda color gris y portaba una túnica café.

"¿Qué tienes para mí?" Preguntó al tener de espaldas a Zetsu.

"Fui a verlos, duermen." Respondió la voz grave de la mitad negra del cuerpo de ése ninja.

"¿Y los otros?"

"En sus habitaciones."

"Bien. Manda a alguien a enterrar esto. No quiero que se pudra aquí, tal vez le necesitemos después."

"Deberé encontrar un buen lugar, he sabido que Kabuto ha encontrado los otros."

"Maldición. Esa serpiente." Frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa. "Aunque… tal vez por ahora no necesite de un médico." Dijo mientras cerraba el ataúd con su cubierta.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Lo siento, no me he olvidado de ustedes ni de mis historias. Realmente no tuve ideas para escribir y no quería subir algo todo mal hecho. Tampoco he leído mucho últimamente, ya extrañaba FF. _Disculpen mi retraso. :(_**

**Review's Time:**

**Bella-swan11: Muchas gracias por tu review. :) Itachi siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos y la verdad odié que muriera. ToT Respecto a la relación de Itachi y Sakura, pronto se profundizará más sobre éso, es lo único que puedo decir. xD**

**Stella-Uchiha-chan: Muchísimas gracias Stella. No te preocupes, lo importante es queme das a conocer tu opinión. :) Me disculpo por no actualizar antes, de verdad pasé por ese bloqueo. Espero que te guste. **

**vanessa121010: Sus "dos muertes" me dan tristeza, junto con la de Neji, Nagato y Jiraiya. Es uno de los personajes que yo más apreciaba de la serie. Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**nancyclaudinec: No me olvido de ustedes, ya hay varios usuarios que he visto en esta y otras historias, los adoro, me animan mucho a seguir. :) También es bueno recibir sus críticas. :3 Thanks!**

**Para Guest: Perdón la tardanza, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. :3**


End file.
